


Crise d'adolescence

by Elayan



Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mutants, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayan/pseuds/Elayan
Summary: Le corps d'Alice change d'une manière qu'elle ne comprend pas. Personne ne pourrait. Les mutants sont une chose récente et la société est encore fragile à ce sujet. N'est-ce pas un trop lourd secret pour une jeune fille de seize ans ?
Series: Bradbury Project 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098548
Kudos: 1





	1. Alice

**Author's Note:**

> [Projet Bradbury #8] Cette nouvelle a été écrite en une semaine seulement, et relue une seule fois avant publication.  
> Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'avoir des héros si jeunes mais, dans ce cas, ça s'y prête. J'ai essayé de retranscrire beaucoup d'émotionnel lié à l'incertitude, l'anxiété, l'angoisse... J'espère que j'ai réussi :)

"A présent, place aux nouvelles régionales. Les émeutes redoublent d'intensité sur le quartier de la Monélane, à Ternailles. Les forces de police ont dû intervenir lorsqu'une rixe s'est déclenchée au sein des manifestants. Selon nos informations, un groupuscule mutant participant au sit-in pacifique a lancé des bombes lacrymogènes dans les habitations des résidents, causant de nombreux dégâts et blessés légers. L'association Mutants Amis rejette l'affiliation de ce groupuscule. Notre envoyé spécial sur place a pu s'entretenir avec l'un des responsables de la manifestation."

\- Chérie, où sont les pansements ?

Sourd au sempiternel monologue de la présentatrice du journal télévisé, M. Auvray fouillait désespérément tous les tiroirs du salon. Sa femme était dans la cuisine et préparait le dîner.

\- Dans la boîte à pharmacie, mon chéri, répondit-elle machinalement.

Sa voix lui parvenait faiblement, malgré la courte distance. Les bruits de la télé d'un côté et le ronronnement de la hotte dans la cuisine de l'autre tapissaient l'ambiance d'une épaisse nappe sonore. Un parfum d'oignon et d'huile d'olive flottait dans l'air.

M. Auvray gratta sa barbe de fin de journée de sa main encore intacte. L'autre souffrait d'une coupure au majeur, blessure d'une guerre contre une pile de factures particulièrement agressives. Il posa les yeux sur la boite blanche grande ouverte sur le canapé. Elle débordait de plaquettes de comprimés et de sachets en tous genres, mais aucun pansement en vue.

\- Celle de la salle de bains du rez-de-chaussée ? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

\- Il n'y en a pas d'autre, mon chéri, confirma Mme Auvray avec un vague agacement.

Elle sortit de la cuisine en se frottant les mains dans un torchon qui avait vu de meilleurs jours. Elle avisa d'un coup d'œil la boite en vrac sur le canapé et les tiroirs mal refermés du buffet, puis ensuite son mari qui suçotait son doigt, les sourcils froncés.

\- Celui qui a fini le dernier paquet a dû oublier de le noter sur la liste de courses, dit-elle sur un ton qui frisait l'accusation. Ou alors ne l'a pas rangé à sa place. Tu as demandé à Willy ?

M. Auvray secoua la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

\- Demande-lui de mettre la table, tant que tu y es, dit Mme Auvray en se retournant. Le repas est bientôt prêt.

Elle hésita sur le pas de la cuisine.

\- J'espère qu'Alice ne sera pas en retard, ce soir, lâcha-t-elle en disparaissant dans la pièce.

M. Auvray contempla quelques instants l'entrée de la cuisine. Sa femme était inquiète pour leur fille. Elle l'était depuis quelques temps, déjà. Il trouvait personnellement qu'elle s'inquiétait trop. Alice était une adolescente qui faisait sa crise, voilà tout. Qu'à seize ans, le niveau scolaire chute, ça ne lui paraissait pas si grave - d'autant qu'Alice avait toujours été une élève brillante, elle avait encore de la marge avant que ce soit catastrophique et il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle rattraperait rapidement un éventuel retard.

Il soupira silencieusement et reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il appela Willie depuis le pied de l'escalier. Il traîna à sortir de sa chambre, sans doute parce que, comme tous les gamins de son âge, il jouait en ligne avec ses copains du collège. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas vu les pansements et, bien évidemment, il n'était pas ravi d'être de corvée de table. Il descendit les marches en martelant des talons, comme si ça pouvait avoir la moindre incidence sur la tâche qu'il avait à faire.

M. Auvray secoua la tête. Il jeta un dernier regard à la boîte à pharmacie, dans laquelle il n'y avait même plus la vieille bande de gaze qui trainait là depuis une décennie ou deux. Il laissa tomber l'espoir d'un pansement. Sa coupure n'était pas si grave, de toutes manières. Il enroula un mouchoir en papier autour de son doigt et serra le poing pour le tenir en place. Ça suffirait bien le temps que le saignement cesse.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma pendant qu'il rangeait la boîte à pharmacie dans le placard de la salle de bains. Il intercepta sa fille avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans l'escalier.

\- Alice, on va bientôt manger, lui lança-t-il en posant une main sur la rambarde.

Il espérait que son langage corporel lui ferait comprendre sans qu'il ait à le formuler qu'il était attendu d'elle qu'elle laisse son sac à dos sur les marches et vienne s'installer à table _maintenant_. Mais Alice lui retourna un regard sombre et fatigué qui suppliait pour au contraire ne voir personne ce soir.

M. Auvray se demanda si, finalement, sa femme n'avait pas un peu raison à propos de leur fille. Une expression vidée de tout espoir trainait sur son visage. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage, alors qu'il se rappelait très clairement qu'en début d'année scolaire, elle avait négocié bec et ongles avec lui pour avoir le droit de porter son mascara bleu électrique en classe. Un bonnet gris à la forme triste était posé sur des cheveux qui avaient peut-être, éventuellement, été brossés en début de journée. M. Auvray eut une vague pensée pour les adorables tresses qu'elle portait quand elle avait dix ans. Elle était si guillerette, à l'époque ! Où était passé sa joie de vivre ? Caché sous cet affreux sweat noir excessivement trop grand pour elle, sans doute.

\- Allez, viens manger, tu veux ? insista-t-il.

\- J'ai fini de mettre la table ! chantonna Willy, dans une volonté claire de bien signifier que c'était _lui_ qui avait eu la responsabilité de cette tâche ce soir et qu'il espérait bien que ce serait sa sœur le lendemain.

Alice ignora son petit frère, ce qui n'avait rien d'anormal en soi, et fit la moue en agitant son sac.

\- Je me doute bien que tu as du travail, intervint M. Auvray avant même de lui laisser le temps de parler, mais ce n'est pas une demie heure en famille qui va te tuer ou te faire rater un examen. Pose ton sac et va à table, finit-il par ordonner.

Alice roula des yeux dans le dos de son père qui s'éloignait. Elle posa son sac et traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa chaise habituelle. Willy était déjà assis et avait profité des quelques minutes qu'il avait devant lui pour jouer sur sa console portable. Alice sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Pas d'écran à table, rappela leur mère en déposant un large plat de pâtes sur la table.

Son mari suivait avec un pot de sauce. Il donna une gentille tape derrière la tête du petit dernier qui tentait de gratter quelques secondes de jeu supplémentaires. Alice, les mains enfoncées au fond de la poche de son hoodie, semblait avoir terriblement envie d'être tout à fait ailleurs.

\- Alice, ton bonnet, dit Mme Auvray.

L'adolescente leva les yeux sur sa mère. Elle arracha son couvre-chef de ses cheveux sans un mot et le fourra dans sa poche.

\- Et fais un effort, s'il-te-plait, tiens-toi mieux que ça.

Ce fut tout juste si Alice ne gémit pas en se redressant. Elle posa les poignets sur la table, de part et d'autre de son assiette, les coudes à l'équerre, et offrit un sourire glacé à sa mère. Celle-ci inspira une goulée d'air mais s'abstint de commenter davantage. Le père de famille pouvait sentir l'ambiance se tendre à vue d'œil et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Alice rentrait tard, d'habitude, que ce soit pour étudier ou pour ses activités extra-scolaires. Ses parents lui faisaient généralement confiance et ne suivaient pas son agenda, sur le principe de donner un peu d'indépendance à l'adolescente. Mais cette confiance avait été trahie et ils en avaient reçu la preuve quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ? demanda la mère avec un sourire de convenance.

La question était ouverte à tous, mais son regard était dardé sur sa fille, qui regardait obstinément sur le côté. Elle haussa vaguement les épaules. Elle ne tenait visiblement pas à faire la conversation.

\- Théo s'est cassé le bras en EPS, répondit Willy en attaquant l'assiette qu'on venait de lui servir. Il a failli marquer un panier et puis il est tombé comme un gros sac ! On a commencé à rigoler et tout, mais en fait, lui, il rigolait pas du tout, il était tout blanc et tout… et là on va son bras, waaaah, c'était tout plié trop bizarre, c'était dégueu !

M. Auvray lui souriait, mais le garçon se rendait tout de même compte qu'il n'avait pas l'attention des autres. Sa mère était toute entière concentrée sur son aînée.

\- Le conservatoire a appelé, aujourd'hui, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait neutre mais qui ne le fut pas du tout.

Alice se tortilla sur son siège, sans lever les yeux de son assiette. Elle déplaçait la nourriture de la pointe de sa fourchette en s'efforçant d'ignorer le regard qui la transperçait.

\- Ils disent que tu ne t'es présentée à aucun cours ce trimestre, poursuivit Mme Auvray d'une voix sourde. Ils m'ont demandé si je souhaitais demander un remboursement. J'ai trouvé ça très gentil de leur part.

La jeune fille se recroquevillait peu à peu sur elle-même. Elle voulait disparaître. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Si elle n'était pas certaine que sa mère exploserait instantanément, elle aurait simplement quitté la table à cet instant.

\- La musique a toujours été son passe-temps favori, je suis sûr qu'Alice a de très bonnes raisons pour avoir raté deux mois de cours de chant et de solfège, intervint M. Auvray qui sentait venir la dispute à trop grands pas. Beaucoup de travail à l'école, j'imagine ?

C'était une perche qu'il jetait à sa fille, une bouée de sauvetage, elle n'avait qu'à la saisir au vol et cette soirée pourrait se poursuivre calmement. Malheureusement, elle n'en fit rien. Elle resta muette, butée, et élusive.

\- Je pense qu'Alice pourrait nous expliquer tout ça elle-même, insista Mme Auvray. Ce n'est qu'un passe-temps, comme tu dis, et ce n'est même pas de l'argent perdu puisqu'on peut se faire rembourser. Je suis simplement curieuse de savoir ce que tu fais de tes soirées.

Les lèvres d'Alice n'étaient plus qu'une mince ligne sous son nez résolument planté dans ses pâtes. Willy regardait la scène se dérouler avec une avidité hypnotisée. Sa sœur n'avait pas avalé la moindre miette de repas. Elle se tenait si voûtée qu'une vilaine bosse se dessinait dans son dos. C'était assez comique et il saurait s'en souvenir la prochaine fois qu'il aurait à se moquer d'elle.

\- Alice, tu ne peux pas juste jouer au roi du silence avec moi, pressa encore un peu Mme Auvray. Si tu ne vas plus au conservatoire, où passes-tu donc tes soirées ? J'aimerais croire que tu étudies, mais ton dernier bulletin est encore plus mauvais que le précédent et, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas passer sous le seuil de l'acceptable.

L'adolescente déposa sa fourchette. Elle repoussa son assiette encore pleine. Elle secoua la tête, ses yeux sautant d'un point à l'autre tout en restant bien en dessous du niveau des visages, afin d'être sûre de ne croiser aucun regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? Un petit-copain dont tu ne veux pas nous parler ? Une petite-copine, peut-être, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

M. Auvray, la bouche entrouverte, était figé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il intervenir ? En faveur de qui ? Il voyait le désastre se profiler et se sentait incapable de le prévenir. La situation allait droit dans le mur. Mme Auvray, désespérée, continuait à jeter des suppositions :

\- Est-ce que tu traînes avec des personnes peu recommandables ? Est-ce que tu participes à des choses peu recommandables ? Est-ce que tu te drogues ?

Alice se leva si brutalement que sa chaise tomba sur le parquet avec fracas. Son regard retournait enfin celui de sa mère. Un regard sombre, chargé de centaines d'émotions fortes et contradictoires. Elle leva les mains, parut hésiter à s'exprimer, mais finalement elle baissa les poings, se détourna et s'éloigna en soupirant lourdement. Mme Auvray la regarda, pétrifiée de stupeur. Alice eut le temps de ramasser son sac et d'atteindre la porte d'entrée avant que M. Auvray ne réalise enfin ce qu'il se passait. Il bondit de son siège et se précipita vers elle.

\- Non, non, Alice, non, bredouilla-t-il en posant une main sur la porte. Je t'en prie, non.

Il prit sa fille par les épaules, mais elle se dégagea avec une telle violence qu'elle se jeta elle-même contre le mur. Pâle et haletante sous la soudaine montée d'adrénaline, elle avait les yeux écarquillés qu'elle évitait soigneusement de tourner sur son père. M. Auvray eut l'impression de se calcifier de l'intérieur. Qu'arrivait-il donc à sa fille - _sa_ fille - pour qu'elle soit aussi terrifiée à l'idée que son père - son _père_ \- la touche ?

\- Alice, écoute, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. Je… Ta mère est très inquiète, c'est tout. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Personne ne croit que tu sois soudainement devenue une mauvaise personne, d'accord ?

Il tendit la main à nouveau la main vers elle, la vit se rétracter un peu plus, changea d'avis. Il espérait seulement pouvoir capter son regard !

\- Ta mère et moi, on voudrait juste comprendre ce que tu traverses, continua-t-il. On voudrait pouvoir t'aider.

C'étaient des paroles qu'il avait récité parfois dans sa tête, en se disant qu'il aurait aimé que ses propres parents lui aient dit ça quand lui-même avait traversé sa période difficile. Mais maintenant qu'il s'entendait les prononcer à voix haute, il les trouvaient ridicules et vides de sens. Et Alice était fermée comme une huître, elle refusait de l'écouter… Il serra les dents. Il s'était promis de toujours considérer ses enfants comme de vrais individus qui ne lui devaient rien. Malgré tout il ressentait une vive frustration le piquer. Un besoin impérieux que sa fille lui raconte tout, en détails et par le menu. Comment pouvait-il faire son devoir de parent autrement ?

\- Va dans ta chambre, souffla-t-il à mi-chemin entre un ordre et une supplique.

Alice ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit au pas de course dans l'escalier. La porte de sa chambre claqua comme un coup de tonnerre dans le silence.

\- Je peux finir son assiette ? demanda Willy en pointant du doigt la portion de pâtes intacte.

Dans sa chambre, Alice était adossée à sa porte. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle sentait ses horribles excroissances gigoter dans son dos. Elle sentait leur douleur, de les avoir cognées. Elle avait mal, elle, parce que c'étaient des morceaux d'elle. Des morceaux non désirés, apparus un jour, de plus en plus évidents. Des preuves. Elle devenait un monstre, elle _était_ un monstre.

Ses parents ne le savaient pas encore. Personne ne le savait.

Alice entendit qu'on augmentait le volume de la télévision, en bas, dans le salon. Manifestations, mutants et émeutes… 


	2. Fatima

Alice, dans son désormais éternel large sweat à capuche, était assise sur le rebord de béton qui marquait la délimitation de la cour du lycée. Derrière elle, une motte de terre suivie d'un grillage. Devant, un vaste espace goudronné sur lequel on avait tracé les lignes de différentes zones de jeux sportifs. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, seuls quelques petits groupes, très espacés les uns des autres. Quatre garçons faisaient un basket sous un panier. Les autres étaient au réfectoire ou étaient tout simplement sortis de l'enceinte du lycée.

Aujourd'hui, Alice n'avait pas suivi son groupe habituel pour aller prendre un sandwich dans le snack d'en face. Elle ne les considérait plus vraiment comme ses amis et s'était désintéressée d'eux, comme ils s'étaient désintéressés d'elle quand elle avait cessé de parler. Elle les suivait en silence depuis des mois et personne ne semblait l'avoir vraiment remarqué. Elle s'en fichait, cependant. Elle avait d'autres problèmes bien plus graves.

Sa mère avait pété un plomb la veille et c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Des mois qu'elle voyait le problème empirer, sans savoir comment faire pour s'en sortir, mais sans vraiment activement chercher à le résoudre non plus. Elle flippait. Elle flippait horriblement. Mais elle flippait maintenant beaucoup plus à l'idée que ses parents apprennent ce qui lui arrivait et des conséquences que ça aurait. Alors depuis la veille, à chaque temps mort, elle écumait internet à la recherche d'une solution.

Jusque là, les résultats étaient loin d'être engageants.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Avec l'apparition des mutants ces dernières années, le référencement avait totalement été inondé de faits divers, de mouvements politiques et de témoignages. Pas un mot clé n'échappait à un article en lien, de près ou de loin, avec les mutants. Les variantes des mutations étaient si différentes les unes des autres, les gens étaient obligés d'être créatifs pour se démarquer les uns des autres. Quoi qu'elle cherche, elle finissait sur une vidéo ou un article à propos d'une mutation et, même dans les meilleurs contextes, les commentaires agressifs et insultants étaient légion.

Un article témoignait d'un mutant capable de soigner par apposition des mains. Il refermait les plaies, guérissait les maladies et une femme déclarait même qu'il avait chassé son cancer hors de son corps. Cela ressemblait à une bénédiction pour l'humanité. Pourtant, la majorité des commentaires étaient, au mieux, méprisants. "Je préfère me laisser crever que de laisser ce putain de monstre me toucher", lut Alice qui se rongeait les ongles d'angoisse. "Il doit pouvoir propager des maladies tout aussi vite, c'est pas une menace bactériologique ?"

Une notification apparut. Alice s'éloigna du puits d'anxiété dans lequel elle était sur le point de glisser et suivit le lien de la notification vers un salon de discussion de groupe. Quelqu'un avait partagé une vidéo accompagnée d'une mention "c'est un pas un garçon de terminale ?" Alice lança la vidéo. Il s'agissait d'une manifestation, filmée de l'intérieur, sans doute par un téléphone portable. De nombreux visages, certains masqués, criaient dans un brouhaha, qui, au travers du haut-parleur de son téléphone, était parfaitement inintelligible. Alice revint en arrière, sur la conversation, où quelqu'un avait justement répondu par un "aucune idée de qui tu parles". Quelques instants plus tard, une image de la vidéo était postée avec un cercle rouge autour d'un des visages en particulier. Alice fronça les sourcils et zooma au plus qu'elle put. Un peu flou et partiellement caché derrière un autre manifestant, mais néanmoins parfaitement reconnaissable.

L'année dernière, il s'était battu avec un autre garçon au beau milieu du hall du lycée. Alice s'en rappelait clairement parce qu'elle était là pour les entendre se disputer de plus en plus fort jusqu'à en venir aux mains. La teneur exacte de leur conflit était un peu floue dans sa mémoire - c'était il y avait presque un an, déjà - mais c'était lié aux mutants. Une fille qui avait quitté l'école parce qu'elle avait muté ou quelque chose comme ça. Ces deux garçons n'avaient pas fait semblant de se taper dessus. Alice se souvenait clairement qu'ils avaient tous les deux le visage et les mains en sang. Elle en avait eu mal à l'estomac toute la journée. Ça n'avait pas arrangé son trac… 

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Ce jour-là, elle avait donné un concert. Son tout dernier concert. C'était déjà si loin ? Déjà un an ? Tant de temps sans qu'elle puisse chanter ? C'était vertigineux. Et d'imaginer que personne ne lui en avait fait la remarque avant sa mère la veille… 

Son téléphone vibra. Une nouvelle réponse sous l'image : 

"Ah oui c'est le redoublant, je sais plus son nom." 

"Gabriel, non ?" suggéra un autre. "C'est pas lui qui couche avec des monstres ?" 

"Putain oui, t'as trop raison, c'est lui !" répondit encore un autre en alignant les emojis choqués, ainsi qu'une aubergine, trois gouttes et un démon.

"Je suis pas au courant, c'est quoi l'histoire ?" demanda quelqu'un.

"Il sortait avec une mutante," expliqua le précédent, "et puis ça s'est su. La fille a complètement arrêté de venir, mais ce type a tabassé un par un tous ceux qu'il choppait en train de mal parler de sa meuf."

"Omg ! Il s'est pas fait virer, sérieux ?"

"Ouais, trop bizarre, il a eu que expulsions temporaires, genre une ou deux semaines…"

"Ça me dégoûte tellement ! Max a pris une semaine l'autre fois pour une alarme incendie, ils ont craqué ! Le mec tabasse des gens qu'ont rien demandé, c'est dégueulasse !"

"Tu crois que sa meuf a un superpouvoir ?"

"Si c'est ça et qu'il continue à la ken, tu m'étonnes qu'il doit plus se sentir…"

Alice éteignit l'écran de son téléphone et le posa à côté d'elle. Il continuait à vibrer à chaque message qui arrivait sur ce fil de conversation soudainement enflammé, mais elle ne voulait plus lire. Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle se sentait fatiguée. Tellement fatiguée.

\- Salut, je peux te déranger une seconde ?

Elle leva les yeux. Une fille était penchée vers elle, les mains sur les genoux. Mais elle se tenait à une distance plus que raisonnable, à quelque chose comme deux ou trois mètres. Son visage souriant n'exprimait cependant rien d'autre que de la bienveillance. Alice acquiesça, perplexe.

\- Moi, c'est Fatima, mais on m'appelle juste Fati, se présenta la fille en se redressant. C'est toi qui a chanté la Marseillaise l'année dernière, pas vrai ? Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Fati portait un gros bonnet sur ses cheveux crépus, une écharpe gigantesque autour de son cou, une veste de cuir et des gants de laine, mais un mini-short sans même une paire de collants pour couvrir ses jambes nues. Et elle devait avoir froid, parce qu'elle ne cessait de piétiner sur place. Alice était de plus en plus déconcertée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette fille, sinon qu'elle était sans doute une élève au moins aussi âgée qu'elle puisqu'elle se souvenait d'elle. Elle hocha confusément la tête et fit même un mouvement pour se décaler et lui laisser de la place, quand bien même il y avait des dizaines de mètres de muret de béton inoccupé de part et d'autre d'elle.

\- C'était bien toi, alors, dit Fati en s'asseyant. C'est quoi ton nom, déjà ?

Elle frottait son nez aquilin avec un air faussement coupable. Alice sourit tristement pour cacher sa gêne. Elle se rendait bien compte que Fati prétendait ne pas avoir retenu pour ne pas l'embarrasser. Ce n'était même pas qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre, ni même qu'elle avait oublié… elle ne _pouvait_ vraiment pas. Alice regarda au loin avec l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait sur l'estomac. Elle avait l'impression de rejouer la scène avec sa mère.

\- Tu peux l'écrire si tu préfères, suggéra Fati.

Alice lui jeta un regard surpris. Fati souriait toujours. Un sourire un peu trop forcé peut-être, mais honnêtement engageant. Elle essayait vraiment de créer un lien. Alice se rengorgea difficilement. Il y avait une grosseur dans sa gorge… un sanglot ? Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle attrapa son téléphone et quitta frénétiquement toutes les applications ouvertes avant de lancer l'éditeur de mémo. Son œil la démangeait tout d'un coup. En frottant sa paupière, elle écrasa une goutte d'eau salée. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ses propres larmes !

\- Alice, lut Fati avec une satisfaction palpable. Enchantée.

Les mains d'Alice tremblaient. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de savoir pourquoi, elle savait juste qu'elle craignait que Fati change d'avis et décide de partir sans un mot de plus. Elle l'avait abordée en mentionnant le fait qu'elle savait chanter, est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas soudainement réaliser qu'une chanteuse sans voix n'était utile à rien ?

\- Ecoute, Alice, je vais pas tourner autour du pot bien longtemps, déclara Fati en faisant mine de tapoter le genou de sa voisine, sans pour autant vraiment le toucher. Ça m'arrange un peu que tu puisses pas m'interrompre, pour tout dire… Alors voilà. Ça fait un moment qu'on t'a repérée, tu sais, t'as un comportement assez typique.

Alice eut un frémissement. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Est-ce qu'elle _savait_ ? Et c'était qui, ce "on" ? Malgré sa situation, elle n'avait jamais ressenti aussi fort l'urgence d'un danger imminent. Elle eut l'impression que son sang cessait de circuler, que la chaleur se retirait de son visage.

\- Oh, non, fais pas cette tête, dit précipitamment Fati. C'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est pas… Disons… Disons que je suis passée par là, okay ?

Alice tourna la tête si vite sur elle qu'un vertèbre de son cou craqua audiblement. Elle ne grimaça pas, malgré tout, parce que l'intégralité de son visage était déformé par le choc. Les yeux écarquillés, elle contemplait l'expression douce et concernée de Fati. Il y avait un minuscule piercing, brillant comme une poussière d'étoile, dans le creux de sa narine. Alice était sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu, mais elle n'était pas certaine de devoir le croire.

\- Ce que je te propose, c'est de rien dire, rien répondre tout de suite, déclara Fati. Je sais que t'en as sans doute pas envie, je sais que tu vas vouloir y réfléchir, tout ça… Je comprends, c'est pas un souci. Prends ton temps, surtout.

Le temps ! Comme si Alice pouvait encore prendre le temps ! C'était fini, elle n'en avait plus, elle avait déjà trop tardé. Si Fati disait vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de dire, si elle se présentait comme une mutante, alors… alors c'était un miracle, ni plus ni moins. Non seulement cela signifiait qu'Alice n'était plus seule, mais peut-être Fati saurait-elle comment l'aider !

\- J'attendrais tous les soirs devant le lycée, continua Fati. Je surveillerais, pour te voir passer. Si jamais, un soir, tu veux… t'auras qu'à attendre aussi. T'auras juste à me suivre.

Elle sourit différemment. La bienveillance de façade avait été remplacée par un véritable sourire honnête, chaleureux, teinté d'une certaine nostalgie.

\- T'es pas toute seule, Alice, conclut-elle. Je te promets que t'es pas toute seule.

Elle se leva et fit quelques sauts sur place, sans doute pour faire circuler un peu de chaleur dans ses jambes dénudées. Elle la salua d'un geste et s'éloigna à petits pas légers. Alice n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Elle avait envie de pleurer, à la fois d'un soulagement intense et d'une douloureuse angoisse. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, hein ? Fati n'était pas peut-être pas du tout comme elle. Elle faisait office d'appât et, une fois Alice attirée dans un endroit reculée, les anti-mutants pourraient lui faire sa fête.

Elle eut une pensée pour ses parents. Elle ne savait même plus qu'est-ce qui serait le pire pour eux… Leur fille était un putain de monstre. Ce ne serait sans doute pas si grave si elle mourrait maintenant. Et si elle ne mourrait pas, alors ? Blessée, traumatisée… et monstrueuse ? Un terrifiant combo. Alors quoi ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle était en train de devenir. Est-ce qu'il lui serait possible de vivre normalement ? Est-ce qu'elle devrait vivre cachée ?

Cette Fati… avait-elle des réponses ?


	3. Gabriel

La dernière sonnerie de la journée venait de résonner et un torrent d'élèves se déversait hors du lycée. Comme les bras d'un fleuve, ils se séparaient à chaque intersection en flux plus minces. Alice s'arrêta au milieu de la place devant le lycée. Il ne lui avait pas fallu des heures pour prendre sa décision, il ne lui avait même pas fallu plusieurs minutes. Dès l'instant où Fati lui avait adressé la parole, elle avait déjà accepté, au fond d'elle-même, de lui faire confiance. C'était son va-tout. Quitte ou double. Marche ou crève.

Tandis que la foule se dissipait, le brouhaha scolaire était remplacé par le martèlement de son cœur. Elle trouva Fati appuyée contre un mur dans un coin reculé. Elle fumait nonchalamment, seule et discrète. Elles échangèrent un bref regard. Fati écrasa son mégot un coup de talon et s'éloigna de son petit pas sautillant. Alice hésita une fraction de seconde seulement avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Fati ne se retourna pas pour vérifier si elle était suivie et Alice conserva une bonne dizaine de mètres entre elles. Elles se dirigeaient vers un coin de la ville qu'Alice ne connaissait pas bien. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose là-bas. Un vieux skate park délabré, des bâtiments dont la construction avait été abandonnée depuis des années et des terrains vagues qui faisaient office de dépôts sauvages divers et variés. Un endroit mal famé, dirait Mrs. Auvray - et elle aurait raison.

Fati ralentit et s'arrêta apparemment au milieu de nulle part. Elle se tenait au milieu du trottoir, au bord d'une rue toute droite qui ne comportait ni arrêt de bus ni passage piéton. Alice la vit prendre une grosse inspiration avant de se retourner. Elle vit son visage s'illuminer d'un large sourire. Alice agita timidement la main en s'approchant.

\- Je suis trop contente que tu sois déjà là, s'exclama Fati qui trépignait d'excitation. Je m'attendais à devoir t'attendre des jours et des jours… C'est trop chouette ! Enfin, je veux dire, se reprit-elle en perdant son sourire, tu vois ce que je veux dire, hein ? Je veux pas dire que… que c'est la belle vie ou quoi, hein, je sais que c'est compliqué et tout…

Alice s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et acquiesça. Oui, elle avait bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle aussi, d'une certaine manière, trouvait "trop chouette" d'être là, avec quelqu'un comme elle. Fati lui indiqua les barrières qui empêchaient les motos de passer dans la petite ruelle coincée entre deux terrains vagues.

\- On s'est installé un petit coin sympa par là-bas, expliqua-t-elle en l'invitant à la suivre.

Encore ce "on". Alice commençait à se demander combien de personnes elle devait s'attendre à trouver. Pouvait-il exister une communauté complète et secrète de mutants ? Une petite ville cachée dans ce coin oublié de la ville ?

Alice tempéra ses espoirs fous. Inutile de tirer des plans sur la comète. Avoir de grandes attentes menaient à de grandes déceptions et elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle se contentait de croiser les doigts pour que cette situation ne s'avère pas être une vaste et cruelle blague.

Fati la guida entre des rangées de HLM enveloppés d'échafaudages. Certains n'avaient pas toutes leurs vitres. L'un d'entre eux n'avait même pas toutes ses briques ! Fati désigna un bâtiment qui avait l'air terminé. Une grille avait été installée tout autour et indiquait un risque de chute de pierres. Fati retira la chaîne qui maintenait un portillon fermé, simplement enroulée, sans cadenas. Elle referma derrière elles et s'engouffra dans le hall d'entrée.

\- On a fait monter l'électricité juste là où on en a besoin, expliqua-t-elle. Du coup la porte ne se verrouille pas et les lampes dans les couloirs ne fonctionnent pas. Fais gaffe si jamais t'es là de nuit.

Elles montèrent deux étages dans des volées d'escaliers plongés dans la pénombre. Fati lui expliqua qu'ils avaient choisi cet étage pour ne pas trop risquer d'attirer des "squatteurs à came", selon ses propres mots, sans pour autant avoir à grimper des centaines de marches. Et l'appartement dans lequel ils se rendaient était le mieux agencé : il formait l'angle, ce qui offrait trois murs ouverts vers le ciel. Un beau nombre de fenêtres dont ils ne profitaient pas de la lumière, car ils avaient préféré bloquer la vue plutôt qu'on les remarque et qu'on vienne les chasser.

\- Règle numéro un, déclara Fati en allumant les lumières, ce qui se passe ici reste ici.

L'endroit n'était qu'un squat. Le béton était à nu, du sol au plafond. Les vitres avaient été bloquées par des plaques de carton récupéré fixées par du gros scotch. Ce qui faisait office de mobilier était disparate et en mauvais état et, de toute évidence, récupéré des dépôts sauvages du quartier. Fati avait mis un point d'honneur à se différencier des squatteurs, mais clairement ils en étaient aussi.

\- Donne-moi ton téléphone, demanda Fati.

Alice lui jeta un regard surpris. Elle avait ouvert une grosse boîte posée près de la porte et elle lui tendait son propre téléphone.

\- Solution facile pour créer de la confiance, expliqua-t-elle. Tu éteins mon téléphone et j'éteins le tien. Ensuite, les deux vont dans la boîte. Comme ça, pas de contact avec l'extérieur et pas d'enregistrement.

C'était une solution qui était bien loin d'être complète. Il était possible d'enregistrer des journées entières avec bien d'autres appareils qui tenaient dans une poche. Rien ne prouvait non plus que cet endroit était dépourvu de caméra… Mais c'était un premier pas vers une confiance réciproque, Alice pouvait comprendre ça. Elle lui tendit son téléphone et éteignit celui de Fati, avant de le déposer délicatement au fond de la boîte.

\- On a largement de quoi écrire par ici, dit malicieusement Fati, t'auras pas de souci pour communiquer. C'est okay pour toi si je me mets à l'aise ?

Alice haussa les épaules. En ce qui la concernait, elles se trouvaient chez elle. Fati lui fit signe de s'installer où et comme elle voulait, mais Alice n'osa pas bouger dans l'immédiat. Elle se cramponnait nerveusement à la bretelle de son sac en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Sans son téléphone en main, ni sans la bosse familière dans sa poche, elle se sentait nue.

Fati se dirigea vers un gros pouf qui avait vu de meilleurs jours. Elle ôta son bonnet qu'elle jeta sur la table basse non loin, révélant un deuxième accessoire de tête. Elle portait un de ces larges serre-tête élastiques que les femmes qui font du yoga arborent souvent, pour empêcher leurs cheveux de se retrouver en travers de leurs postures compliquées. Sauf que Fati maintenait clairement plus que des cheveux là-dessous. Les bosses de ses oreilles s'étendaient bien au-delà du naturel. Elle le retira avec un soupir de soulagement. Ses longues oreilles se déroulèrent. Similaires à celles d'un lapin, quarante centimètres de velours argentées se dressèrent vers le plafond. Alice ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Elles oscillaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Elles pivotèrent juste avant le reste de Fati, une fraction de seconde avant que la porte de l'appartement ne s'ouvre à la volée.

Un grand type s'engouffra dans la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Alice battit instinctivement en retraite contre le mur, juste à côté de la boîte à téléphone. Le jeune homme était visiblement furieux, il irradiait littéralement d'une chaleur colérique.

\- Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'offusqua Fati.

Elle fit un geste en direction d'Alice qui, pâle comme un linge, levait des yeux terrorisés vers le visage crispé du garçon. Celui-ci suivit le regard de Fati et rencontra celui d'Alice. Il grogna, soupira, puis grimaça et secoua la tête. Il fouilla ses poches et lui tendit son téléphone.

\- Désolé, grommela-t-il. Bienvenue, j'imagine…

Alice prit l'appareil entre ses doigts tremblants et faillit le laisser échapper quand il s'écarta un peu trop vivement. Fati roula des yeux et la rejoignit, pendant que Gabriel se laissait tomber sur un canapé éventré.

\- Fais pas attention à lui, lui murmura-t-elle. Il est souvent de mauvais poil et il sait pas le gérer. Il est plutôt sympa le reste du temps, mais vaut mieux même pas se préoccuper de son existence quand il est comme ça.

C'était le Gabriel de la rumeur. Celui dont le visage était apparu sur les images de la manifestation. Celui qui avait tabassé une dizaine d'autres élèves. Il boudait sur son canapé. Il se consumait d'une haine visible, qui formait comme un halo ondoyant autour de lui. Alice baissa les yeux sur le téléphone qu'elle tenait toujours. Il était chaud. Pas brûlant, mais bien plus chaud que ne devrait l'être un objet logé au fond d'une poche.

\- Gabriel produit de la chaleur, expliqua Fati à mi-voix. On pourrait croire que ce genre de mutation se camoufle mieux, mais la vérité c'est que ça se contrôle pas si bien…

Elle jeta un bref regard au garçon. Elle avait retiré ses gants et grattait la fourrure grise qui recouvrait ses bras jusqu'aux poignets. Ses ongles étaient étrangement recourbés et sombres.

\- Ça continue de se propager, dit Fati en remarquant qu'Alice observait ses mains. Pour l'instant, j'ai de la fourrure que sur les bras, mais ça dépassait à peine le coude y'a quelques mois. Et puis mes ongles… J'ai un peu peur que mes mains changent complètement.

Fati contempla ses propres mains sous toutes leurs coutures. Elle joua du pouce, comme pour en éprouver les possibilités des jointures. Une inquiétude claire se lisait sur son visage. Alice fit la moue et détourna le regard. Elle se sentait responsable de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise. Cependant, Fati retrouva bien vite son sourire. Elle inclina la tête et ses grandes oreilles balançaient dans l'air.

\- Faudra bien que je m'y habitue, pas vrai ? fit-elle. Et toi alors, tu veux me raconter pourquoi tu chantes plus ?

Alice eut un petit gloussement silencieux qu'elle choisisse de parler de ça plutôt que du fait qu'elle ne parlait plus du tout. Elle éteignit le téléphone de Gabriel et le posa dans la boîte. Puis elle se tourna vers Fati et leva les index. Il y avait quelque chose de plus gros qu'elle devait montrer avant. Elle n'avait jamais montré ça à personne, elle-même ne pouvait pas bien les voir, mais elle se sentait incroyablement prête, là, tout de suite. Plus encore, elle avait l'impression que si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, elle ne le ferait jamais.

Elle retira son hoodie et le laissa tomber à ses pieds, tandis que Fati reculait d'un pas, pour lui laisser de l'espace. Dessous, elle portait un vieux t-shirt blanc déformé, dans le dos duquel elle avait découpé deux trous supplémentaire. Ses omoplates s'étaient développées pour soutenir ses membres surnuméraires. Elle se contorsionna pour, d'une main, défaire le poupon de gaze serrée qui les enveloppait. Enfin, elle étira ces deux petits bras rachitiques et inutiles. Car c'était tout ce que c'était, n'est-ce pas ? Deux nouveaux bras, articulés comme les deux autres, faits de chair, d'os et de peau, mais dépourvus de mains. Ils étaient encore courts, elle les cachait facilement en les maintenant contre sa colonne vertébrale. Mais ils grandissaient vite et il était impossible de savoir jusqu'à quand ils continueraient de pousser.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'étais toute tendue, commenta tranquillement Fati. Je peux pas croire que ce soit confortable.

Alice secoua la tête en grimaçant. Non, ça ne l'était pas.

\- Du coup, j'imagine qu'un truc a poussé, ou est en train de pousser, en travers de tes cordes vocales ? continua Fati.

Alice acquiesça. Elle se sentait exactement comme les fois où, sur scène, elle avait chanté devant un public. Elle se sentait scrutée et jugée. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas sur scène et qu'il n'y avait que Fati, ainsi que Gabriel du coin de l'œil, pour la regarder. Et Fati n'était pas du tout absorbée par une observation horrifiée de son dos. Elle lui parlait en la regardant dans les yeux comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Et, de fait, Alice commençait à croire que, en effet, c'était parfaitement normal. Elle n'était pas la première mutante au monde, elle n'était même pas un cas rare !

\- Je connais un médecin, si tu veux, lança Gabriel depuis son canapé.

Lui non plus ne la scrutait pas du regard. Il la regardait parce qu'il lui parlait, voilà tout.

\- C'est pas un mutant, précisa-t-il, mais il est cool. Il pourra sans doute regarder, voir si c'est pas possible de faire quelque chose pour arranger ça.

\- Gab a raison, acquiesça Fati. Y'avait une fille, y'a deux ans, qu'a eu des poussées d'écailles un peu partout, même à certains endroits… pas très pratique, disons. Le doc lui a retiré ce qui gênait.

\- On est tous des cas uniques, commenta Gabriel. Faut bien qu'y'en aient pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Eh, ça va, Alice ? lança soudain Fati.

Alice sursauta. Elle cilla plusieurs fois, assez pour se rendre compte de ce qui inquiétait Fati. Elle pleurait. Une fois de plus, elle s'était mise à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se frotta frénétiquement les yeux.

\- Je peux te prendre la main ? demanda doucement Fati.

Alice hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle passait ses doigts sur ses paupières, encore et encore, mais de l'eau continuait à monter et à s'écouler, de plus en plus fort, sur ses joues. Fati lui prit délicatement la main et la tira vers les sièges. Elle la fit asseoir, puis déposa sur ses genoux une gigantesque boîte de mouchoirs jetables. Elle plaça ensuite un carnet et un crayon sur le coin de table le plus proche d'elle. Alice se rua sur le carnet pour y noter, d'une main tremblante, un gros "désolée" suivi d'un encore plus gros "merci".

Fati gloussa en s'asseyant sur le sol à ses côtés. Elle posa sa tête contre la jambe d'Alice. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand ses oreilles s'étaient allongées. Il lui avait fallu des mois avant d'accepter que quelqu'un les touche. Encore aujourd'hui, elle préférait l'éviter. C'était trop étrange et dérangeant. Elle se mettait à la place d'Alice et elle en avait le cœur brisé pour elle. Ses excroissances étaient bien plus imposantes qu'une paire d'oreilles et il était  _ évident _ qu'elles n'avaient pas fini de grandir. Elle s'était isolée de tout le monde parce que c'était sans doute sa seule solution pour éviter à coup sûr les bousculades ou les claques dans le dos. Alice avait passé des mois dans une détresse et une solitude absolue.

Et elle s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant. Un effort inconscient pour éviter d'en souffrir, elle avait repoussé toutes ses émotions. Incompréhension, appréhension, dégoût, peur, anxiété, panique, angoisse… elle avait tout ignoré. Elle s'était renfermée dans la plus petite bulle possible, dans laquelle il n'y avait qu'elle et ce qu'elle avait à faire chaque jour, et rien de plus. Elle avait continué d'avancer comme un soldat sourd et aveugle, mais debout. Personne n'avait rien remarqué.

Aujourd'hui le contexte changeait, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait plus à se cacher de tous. Elle avait ces gens, des amis peut-être, à qui elle pouvait se montrer, à qui elle pourrait poser des questions, qui l'aideraient sans doute car, après tout, ils avaient déjà commencé.

Oui, pour la première fois depuis un an, depuis ce jour où sa voix s'était tue, Alice pleurait enfin. Les vannes étaient ouvertes et toutes ses angoisses accumulées la quittaient enfin, sous forme de gros sanglots mouillés.

Mais pour la première fois depuis un an, elle avait envie de continuer à vivre.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci AO3, je sais à présent que "M. " est un raccourci en Rich Text pour une liste à puces xD

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dans le lac](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003900) by [Elayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayan/pseuds/Elayan)




End file.
